


Got a Taste

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: For the prompt: "face sitting and finger sucking."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ericaismeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/gifts).



“You drive me crazy, you know that?”

Cora stopped teasing at one of Lydia’s nipples to look up, raising an eyebrow with a wicked smile. “Oh, I know.”

Lydia slipped a hand into her hair, guiding her firmly back, rocking against Cora’s hand as she slid a finger inside her, fucking her slowly, teasingly.

“It’s really not necessary to suck on your fingers every time you eat chocolate,” Lydia continued, breathless as she tipped her head back, exposing her throat to Cora’s eager mouth. “You know what it does to me.”

Cora nipped at her delicate skin, leaving a mark. “I know,” she replied smugly. “I’ll make it up to you.”

She withdrew her hand and lay back on the bed, settling a pillow under her head. Lydia moved to straddle her shoulders, slowly lowering herself down against Cora’s mouth; strong hands wrapped around her thighs, holding her firmly in place, and the first touch of Cora’s tongue against her had her trembling slightly, moaning. She’d been desperate for what felt like hours now, letting Cora tease her and turn her into a wreck, but she hadn’t come. She’d spread Cora’s legs and fucked her with her fingers until she climaxed twice, but she’d been patient, because the pay off was always worth it.

Cora started with little teasing flicks before licking her with broad, flat strokes, keeping Lydia still with a flex of her hands when she squirmed and wriggled slightly, belly tight and thigh muscles tensing. She had to be quiet, though; it was the middle of the day and the walls between her dorm room and the next were like paper. She really didn’t need the other residents of the hall knowing what she sounded like in bed.

“ _Cora_.” She braced one hand on the headboard, gently squeezing her breast with the other, rocking against Cora’s mouth. “Cora… _please_.”

It was the soft begging that did it; Cora’s hands moved up to squeeze Lydia’s ass as she flicked her tongue against her clit, encouraging her to get off against Cora’s mouth. Her head tipped back and she bit her lip, hips undulating as she used Cora’s mouth and tongue, chasing her own orgasm. It was Cora moaning against her that pushed her over the edge; she clapped a hand over her mouth to muffle her cry as she came, trembling and breathless.

She had to take a few moments to catch her breath; her legs felt weak, little aftershocks running through her, wrenching soft sounds from her mouth. Finally, she gathered the energy to lift up and off, dropping down onto the bed next to Cora. 

Cora’s face was wet, but she didn’t seem to care; she slid her hand into Lydia’s curls and tugged her closer, kissing her deeply, letting Lydia taste herself on her tongue. When she pulled back, she took in Lydia’s blissful expression with a smug grin.

“Told you I’d make it up to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently accepting prompts at allirica.tumblr.com


End file.
